Naomi x Castiel
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Naomi didn't die, she knew Metatron's intentions. She always had feelings for Castiel, but up until they became mortal she didn't express them. Will he believe, and accept her? Or reject her, for her distrustful past.


Naomi didn't try to cover up her emotions, as she let her tears stream freely, she gave a sad half-smile after giving Castiel her offer, she teleported back to heaven, she noticed Metratron was missing, she turned only to be stabbed in the back of the head.

What he didn't know, is that she.. wasn't Naomi, Naomi knew he would try something. She wouldn't allow herself to be killed, not that easily. She saw Castiel, in her office she wanted to stop Metratron but couldn't, it would reveal her.

He succeeded, and Angels were banished from their fathers' kingdom, all except for him. She and Castiel fell together, back to Earth. Castiel stood up, wondering what he felt.. it was strange, "Naomi?" he asked puzzled

"Like I said, Castiel.. we were just expelled from heaven." she didn't look at him, just turned her head away. He made her look at him "Why!?" he demanded "I.. don't know why! He.. he's unstable! Somewhere along the way.. he got broken!" she answered

He put both hands on her shoulders, with a tight grip "Not. That. Why didn't you stop him!" he growled she shuddered "I.. couldn't.. he tried to kill me." she looked to the floor and bowed her head "So, rather than save your own kind, you hid to save yourself." he spat

Her eyes widened, she looked up into his eyes "No.." she shook her head "It.. wasn't like that. Not at all, Castiel. Sam and Dean.. they need my help _you _need my help." she tried to move, but flinched as his grip tightened.

He stared at her, not sure if he should believe her, true she had told the truth before but this could be yet another ruse. "How can I know, you're telling the truth?" he asked she thought about it for a moment, she sighed and leaned in giving him a kiss.

"What. Was. That?" Castiel asked, he let go of her, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "You wanted proof, I gave it to you." she said simply, walking off with her heels clacking behind her. "What kind of proof is that?" he asked

She sighed once again "I.. always had this attraction to you. Okay? I don't know why, but you.. were different. You always went off mission, I always had to fix you. To put you back in line, and.. I even broke the rules for you."

"When?" he asked, frowning "When I was supposed to execute you. You were said to have been unfixable, defective and were to be decommissioned. I filed a fake report, in which you escaped and set you free."

"Well.. thank you. I guess." he followed her "Where are we going?" "Back to the Winchester's, of course. They failed in the tests. That's why they need my help." Naomi sighed, it was so muddy and her heels were sure to sink in.

Castiel noticed her having difficulties, and picked her up bridal-style. She put her arms around his neck "Thank you." "Don't mention it. I mean it, if you do- I will kill you." he grunted "Of course." she laughed.

She had something precious, stuck in her breast pocket but she couldn't tell him just yet. Not until they were back with Sam and Dean, it took a while she guessed about half an hour "Damn, you're heavy." Castiel complained

"Thank you." she sarcastically replied, hitting his shoulder he chuckled "I was kidding." she rolled her eyes "Sure you were." she noticed the grin on his face, she hadn't noticed she herself had one plastered on her face.

She leaned her head against his chest, she was so tired "What are you doing?" he asked "I'm tired." she sighed "Oh, _you're _tired." she frowned, and hit him again, he chuckled it was fun to pick on her. "Ass." she rolled her eyes, refusing to give in to the humor.

Once they reached the clearing he put her down, much to her dismay but she wouldn't display it on her face, he put his hands in his coat pocket, she heaved a little sigh as they went on, her hands out on her sides.

She felt something go in her hand, and intertwine their fingers, she looked at her hand, Castiel totally averted his eyes, she smiled it was kind of cute. In it's own way, of course. Not, that she'd be willing to share that tidbit with him.

She once again tucked her hair behind her ears, she hated how it got loose but.. she wasn't used to walking so much. She could usually snap her fingers and appear wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on. I'm so thankful for all the moments, so glad I got to know you. All the times that we had, I'll keep them like a photograph. I'll always.. remember youuuuuuu..." Naomi sang

Castiel listened to her, it was interesting.. for such a vindictive bitch she sounded albeit like a stereotype, of lack thereof a better example; an Angel. The irony is not lost on him, of course considering both were mortal now.

He noticed her, straightening her hair out once again he chuckled at her, always fixing her hair. He stole her elastic, and ruffled her hair "HEY! Give that back!" she frowned at him "Make me." he teased, he bolted and unlocked their hands.

She chased him, with superhuman speed but still not fast enough to catch him "Stop! Damn it!" she put her hands on her knees, panting "I.. do..n'..t have.. it.. I..n... me.. any..more.." running in a skirt, hell. Heels, even worse.

Her hair curled, she hated when it did that, which is why she kept it in her bun. That way it would remain obedient, Castiel had stopped and waited for her to catch her breath, while he did the same. He looked her over, he thought she looked better this way.

"Where. The. Hell. Is. My. Elastic?" she enunciated each word carefully, and menacingly or what she thought was menacing he chuckled at her "You look cuter this way. The-sides, I threw it over in that direction." he pointed to the woods

She opened her mouth to give a reply, but caved she didn't have the energy for such useless banter. She instead kept walking "We better reach them soon." she frowned, Castiel once more holding her hand "You look better this way." he offered to cheer her up

"I do not. I hate my curly hair, do you know how long it takes me to make it go into that bun? Hours." she frowned, Castiel shrugged "Women." he grunted "Men!" she snorted both glared at one another, until they broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Wait.. how are you here?" he asked confused, remembering he saw her dead "I made a fake clone. I knew he was up to something, when I dug into his mind for information he was formulating a plan. So, she died in my place."

"I see." Castiel and she looked at the sky, it looked like shooting stars. Both knew better, of course. It was angels, falling to the ground. The Earth's population just grew, drastically "Hey, Cas-" Dean stopped mid sentence, he noticed he was with Naomi.

"Holding hands? How sweet, what are you in high school?" he mocked the angels "One. More. Word. And I let your brother die." Naomi shot back, Dean rolled his eyes, he wasn't scared of her. "Just what are you gonna do?" Dean retorted

"I will kick your ass. I may be mortal, but I'm a lot tougher than you can possib- Ow!" Castiel elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up, "Sorry." she murmured not to Dean, more to Castiel. Sam was sweating, he looked like he could drop any minute.

Naomi walked over to him, and bent to his height "You failed. No.. you didn't fail.. you sabotaged yourself." "Th..ank.. you.. for noticing." Sam snapped "Sorry." she tapped his cheek taking the blade from him "I'll complete it."

"What!?" all three boys asked her at once "I said-" "We _know _what you said." Castiel interrupted her "Then why?" she asked "How are _you _going to complete the trial?" Dean demanded "I've done all the rest. A contingency plan."

"But.." Sam tried to argue she put a finger on his lips "I need redemption, I know father wouldn't approve of what I've done.. what I've become. That's why, I'm willing to die, I'm not needed here. What does it matter? Nobody would miss me."

She looked away, feeling her eyes water "That's not true, I would." Castiel argued, holding her hand once again, trying to stop her "That's sweet, but I need to do this. Like I said to re-" "To hell with that! You need to be here you said you were going to hel-"

He cut himself off, he realized this was her plan from the beginning, she gave a smile and pulled her arm trying to free it from him "Castiel. Let me go." "No." "Cas-" he kissed her, staring into her eyes as he pulled back "I won't."

Dean and Sam watched, idly by both curious as to when _that _came to be an item. Worlds. Most. Dysfunctional. Couple. "I heard that!" Naomi narrowed her eyes "Ignore him. He's an ass sometimes." "Must've learnt it from you." she murmured

He chuckled "See? That's the cold bitch Naomi we've all come to love." "Some, more than others." Dean muttered Castiel shot him an shut-up look, he pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key he turned to face Naomi once again.

"You don't have anything to prove." he tried to entreat her "No, but it will save Sam. There are consequences, things you couldn't dare to dream of, for not completing the trials. Nothing, is without a price."

"What will happen?" Sam asked "You tried to close Hell's gates, bringing you to death's door. What you didn't know, is defying the trials.. opens Hell's gates. Only.. they won't shut, it's permanent. Crowley.. he won't ever go back. You or I have to end this."

"No. That's not right. Can't.." Sam tried to ask "Yes, but how are we going to find a candidate?" she asked well aware of what he wanted "What?" Dean asked Castiel nodded "He wants to find another, someone else who can close them." Naomi told the older Winchester

She looked up "Crowley" she murmured, he came bursting out of the door's she saw he'd been crying, he was back to normal. He still had his soul, but was ready to do carnage, he punched Castiel and sent him flying "Ah, Naomi. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Get lost." she folded her arms "Very well. Why don't I take Castiel with me?" he asked picking him up by the throat squeezing as he threw him away, Naomi took the crimson red rose-like ambrosia out of her pocket, and ate half of it.

"Damn mortality.. always makes me go for the hurt.. rather than the kill." he mused to himself "I think not." Naomi wasn't human, nor angel. She was a goddess, now. She glowed with a white aura "My my, someone's one upped from before." Crowley frowned unimpressed

She outstretched her hand "I'm a goddess. You, however are just a mere demon king!" she spat as she used her powers to spite him once more. Sending him back into his kingdom, where he belonged she shut the doors to hell- temporarily.

"How..?" Dean asked "Ambrosia. Food of the gods, father had made it. When he created the Olympians, who made humanity and through humanity, the Olympians were defeated. By a certain warrior woman. Such a fine creation she was."

"Who was she?" Dean asked "Xena. You thought she was just some fake? The scrolls, are real. Seeing her in action, was magnificent. But enough of that. I closed hell's gates, temporarily. Even a goddess has her limits, and the-sides this isn't permanent."

"Why not?" Castiel asked "Because, it's not a full dose of ambrosia." she answered "Why not, eat it all?" he asked she smiled and shook her head, he opened his mouth to ask why, but she stuffed the other half in his mouth.

"Wow.." Castiel glowed like her, until both's faded away she made another ambrosia with her power, a smaller one she knew Sam was in pain "Eat." Dean tried to object she glared at him, and stuffed the ambrosia in his mouth.

Sam choked on it, as it went in his mouth, the glow that emitted from him when failing the trials, came back he convulsed and held his chest in pain, the red was oozing from his arm, where he made the cut, until it all drained from his body.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked "Not enough to give him god hood, just enough to exponge all of the impurities brought on from the trials." Naomi explained, "Thank you." Sam panted "Don't mention it."

she'd made another one, in secret it stayed in her pocket in case she'd need to be like this again. She wanted to get revenge, against Metatron. Especially after what he did, trying to kill her.. stealing immortality from her brothers and sisters..


End file.
